herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultima (Rebirth)
Ultima is a recreated version of the once malevolent Ultima from 7 trillion years prior. He is much younger than his original self to say the least, and he lacks most of his original self's powers. However, he is by no means a pushover. He can still create entire universes with his powers, as well as being capable of destroying other gods, or just revolving around being completely insane to where the powers of both are mixed together to completely screw up the laws of physiques. Ultima is an Anti-Hero due to the fact that out of Ultima's three personalities, only one of which active at any given time, only one of which is truly benevolent in nature. His benevolent half, unfortunately, happens to be his weakest state possible, and if Ultima is pushed into action such as a fight or causing chaos, he will either switched to his Evil or Neutral personality, and unless he drains himself of his own fighting energy, he will remain in those two states and keep growing in power until he becomes a dangerous threat. However, if one is capable of distracting these two personas enough, then he will revert back into his benevolent persona. As his benevolent persona, he still has the power to immediately fix whatever damages he caused as his other two personas, so long as it's fixable with his own powers. One of Ultima's descendants is none other than Chronicler, although said character's heritage is questionable at best... Aside from that, by the time of The Blue Tri, Ultima's personality problem has disappeared altogether... mostly... Personality (Note: Section now under renovation. Please be patient.) Appearance (Note: Section now under renovation. Please be patient.) Powers (Note: Section now under renovation. Please be patient.) Weaknesses (Note: Section now under renovation. Please be patient.) History Primordial Era Ultimoria Ultima is the eldest son of five children of a cosmic being who Ultima refers to as the "Invincible One", as his fate is never discovered by the time they learn of his mysterious disappearance to the point of never seeing him again at all. Ultima never truly got to meet his father, and it wasn't until Endgame that he was given the chance to meet his father face to face. Ultima, in his most earliest incarnation, is the first of the five children of the Invincible One to demonstrate complete omnipotence and create a whole universe as a result, which results in the first creation of Ultimoria and thus proves once and for all that Ultima is the true creator of Ultimoria after all. Prehistoric Ultimoria While Grandis was born first in the Neo Ultimorian Canon, Ultima still fulfills his usual role as the Creator of the Ultimorian Universe. By the time Ultima finished the job, though, he wound up being more powerful than his immediate prior incarnation without even realizing it. As such, it would take several trillion years for Ultima to realize that he was effectively more powerful than all three Primordial Deities combined in his current form. In ancient times in another universe, Ultima emerged in the Kid Icarus Uprising universe through a ripple in space-time, appearing before Hades in his disembodied voice. Ultima seemed unaware that he was actually in another universe, and the oddest thing about this was that Ultima referred to Hades as if he was an old friend of Ultima many years prior in the past. While Hades is confused as to who Ultima is, Ultima seems fully certain that he knows Hades somehow, though after a few exchanges in dialogue, it's clear to Ultima that this is not the same Hades he is referring to. As a result, Ultima kindly leaves Hades to his own business upon his request for him to leave. Emerging through another ripple in the surface world, Ultima is set up into some kind of trap crafted by a remnant of the Chaos Kin... until it becomes far too clear to the Chaos Kin that Ultima is never to be meddled with. Unleashing a barrage of asteroids down onto the Chaos Kin as entire chunks of land became lifted into the air as intense storms and cyclones brewed up in the atmosphere, Chaos Kin was quick to flee from the battlefield and seal itself back up just to avoid Ultima's impending wrath. Normally, an Ultimorian Deity would not let a villain such as the Chaos Kin get away so easily. However, as Grandis had yet to fully materialize by this point, and the fact the Black List for Neo Ultimoria had yet to be established, Ultima made no attempt to track down the Chaos Kin to kill it other than ensuring that Chaos Kin was terrified the hell of Ultima instead. With Ultima agitated at the current time, Ultima disappears into space-time to places unknown. It was highly speculated among the mortals who witnessed the event that this is the alleged "Tempest", a being so powerful that all of the other Gods should bow before him. However, this was later forgotten the moment the next day arrived, and nobody seemed to remember Ultima's presence either... The Blue Tri Chapter 31: The Three Realms Ultima appears as the main antagonist of this chapter, but it's clear from Ultima's dialogue in that something is extremely bothering him and it's terrifying him, and thus his acts of destruction against various alien races all seem to be for delaying the inevitable summoning of Dragora's Avatar as seen in the next chapter. As a result, Ultima is trying to kill off everyone who could possibly summon Dragora Galaxia from his imprisonment, but he fails to kill William, as Plio, after Ultima had accidentally harmed a young infant, calls out Ultima for his extreme actions, as Ultima finally comes into agreement and fixes all of the damages he caused, before promptly leaving. At the very end of the chapter, he catches eye of an incredible amount of electronic devices suddenly exploding on his way back to Shiramu Inc., which he immediately reports to Grandis in a panicked hurry because Shiramu Inc.'s office building is up in flames. Grandis, in a badly damaged condition to the point his armor is malfunctioning, warns Ultima that Omnicron had finally returned, and that all Ultimorian Deities on site are to report in immediately and check every location for any signs of Omnicron. This sets up the next several chapters in which various Ultimorian Deities appear on Earth towards Kerason or the other heroes, as eventually Ultima plays a big role in convincing Darigus to join in against Omnicron. Chapter 32: Troublesome Bug Despite Ultima's efforts from the previous chapter, and the fact they had to be undone due to Plio calling him out, Ultima failed to stop Dragora Galaxia from raising himself from his former prison. Dragora, in response to the lack of Ultima around, begins to make remarks with how something must've held up Ultima from showing up. Meanwhile, Dragora notices some odd movement patterns between the nearby realms of Ultimoria, and notices Omnicron moving through space-time via a virtual realm that exists. Dragora Galaxia, upon learning this, decides to forgot his original plan for the moment and warn Ultima and Grandis about Omnicron's movement patterns. Chapter 42: Grand Closure Ultima is seen in the background during the celebration, talking with Grandis regarding a potential promotion of Plio Kenson to an Ultimorian Deity due to his accomplishment of slaying Omnicron. Act II: Endgame Ultima is one of many Ultimorian Deities in the fight against present day Zenith, and he is already aware of Zaalim, Chronicler, and Dragora the Dark sneaking off through space-time to weaken Zenith at several key moments in Ultimorian History. Due to this, Ultima is forced to allow them entry into the "Forbidden Era", which reveals WHY Ultima is called the Creator; his father, Ultrarius Invinsus, is the father of not only Ultima, but also the father of Dogma, Kagubot, Granjia, but most importantly, Zenith as well. As a result, Zaalim and co. learn that Ultima is the oldest child of the "Original One", to the point that Ultima looks near identical to his father. Not only that, but they witness Ultima creating a universe the very first moment he is born, thus proving once and for all that Ultima is the Creator of the Ultimorian Universe; his father, same with his siblings, did nothing to actually create any known universe prior to Ultima's birth, in which Ultima, on his own volition, created Ultimoria as to have a safe place to live. At the end of the final battle, Ultima heads off into deep space to have a much needed, proper reunion with his Primordial Deity siblings after Ultima has been finally willing to reveal his past after all of this time. Future Ultima is involved in the future plot which Chronicler ends up bringing up, and Ultima is responsible for cleaning up Chronicler's mess due to the fact Chronicler stupidly believed he could be just like Zaalim before him. Act II.5: OBLIVION When the ancient, forbidden sixth Primordial made itself known as an ancient incarnation of the demonic Xilatealeon called Oblivion, this particular incarnation of the destruction based deity broke free of the glass composed universe that kept it sealed for all of this time, Ultima temporarily put Mirror M, Centauri and Darigus into fake disguises to deter Ancient Oblivion from mistaking the main Ultimorian universe from every other universe with the Multiverse soon to be almost entirely destroyed by the insanely fast, insanely massive, unstoppable force of destruction that is Oblivion, all the while the 13 Ultimorian Ultimorian Deities as a whole attempted to re-seal Ancient Oblivion back into a glass universe containment; by this point, however, it was already too late to reseal it again, and it simply negated the runes and destroyed the glass generated around it's massive form, all the while Dogma and Kagubot both ensured the main universe was unharmed from the onslaught of Ancient Oblivion until Ancient Oblivion perished in a massive explosion from it's own insane level of power. When the event was over, Ultima, alongside Grandis, immediately began scans of what had got destroyed and realized that Ultimoria was once again a singular universe and no longer a multiverse like what was attempted to had been established. They soon learned, however, that because of their poor management of the Ultimorian multiverse due to only really focusing on the main universe, the seals that had kept Ancient Oblivion in place were breaking because the stability of the Ultimorian Multiverse was in jeopardy, and the multiverse itself decided on it's own that it was much better off as a single universe and thus orchestrated it's own demise by awakening the Ancient incarnation of Oblivion to destroy all but one of Ultimoria's various present day separate universes and continue on from there. Design Notes Ultima, when first designed, was designed as a negative take on a creator deity, since at the time, Shiramu-Kuromu was too arrogant to believe in anything outside of his own beliefs due to his own age and experience from that time. As the years went on, however, Ultima progressively became more powerful than he ever was, to the point that nowadays, it is all nothing but personal opinion from anyone whether or not Ultima had a hand in creating Ultimoria or not. It was also noted that Ultima originally had full blown arms rather than the Rayman-esque hands he has now. His previous incarnation basically shows what he would had looked like had he maintained his full arms. Trivia *In "Chronicles of the Moon", his role was originally held by the Mythical Pokemon Arceus from the dream in which Chronicles of the Moon is inspired by. *Also in "Chronicles of the Moon", the first actual interaction takes place between Ultima and the three Primordial Deities Dogma, Kagubot, and Granjia. While the story itself is non-canon, their interactions between each other are canon; all three Primordial Deities want Ultima dead even though even all three combined are completely helpless with actually standing a chance against Ultima. Due to such, Ultima is considered the most powerful Ultimorian to exist as a result. *Even with his retconned level of power, Ultima's three personalities, for the most part, still apply. *However, now Ultima's status as the true creator of Ultimoria is now canon given the revelation of Ultima's birth at the beginning of existence as detailed during Endgame. Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Gods/Deities Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Revived Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes by Type Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Living Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Elves Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Gunmen Category:Elementals Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Magic Users Category:Brainwashed Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Feminine Male